


I made your favourite.

by fandomtrash2611



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I Love You" [15]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Breakfast, Cute, Date Night, Deckerstar - Freeform, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Time, Fluffy, I made your favourite, Love Confessions, Lux - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, hope you like it, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash2611/pseuds/fandomtrash2611
Summary: Fanfiction #15 of the "100 ways to say 'I Love You' writing challenge"
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: 100 Ways To Say "I Love You" [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1278701
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	I made your favourite.

It was late in the afternoon when Chloe woke up. Tired she looked around and sat up, wrapping the sheets around her naked body. The room was familiar. Oh yes, she thought sleepily. She was at his place. Chloe smiled and remembered last night. It had been fantastic. She blushed at the thought when his voice interrupted her.

“Morning.”

He stood by the stairs and looked at her, only wearing some  pyjama buttons. He smiled as well and stepped to her, sitting  down before his lips touched hers. Chloe hummed into the kiss and both smiled when he let go of her lips. 

“Morning Lucifer”, she mumbled while their foreheads touched. 

“How have you slept?”

“Peaceful.”

“ And how are you?”, Lucifer asked carefully and held her hand.

“I’m good, don’t worry.”

“Well I’m sorry if I’ve been a bit rough. I... I was overwhelmed by all this”, he said and gestured between them. 

“I’m fine. All is good Lucifer”, Chloe once more reassured him and kissed him softly.

“Are you hungry? We could order in or go out?”

“Sounds good”, she said and he smiled again. “What are you suggesting?”

“I know a nice quiet place a block away. We can get a good table if you like.”

“But I don’t have anything to wear”, she said and looked at her messy clothes on his bedroom floor. 

Simple jeans, t-shirt and working shoes. Not something you would wear on a date. 

“I guess that’s not a problem”, he said. “But isn’t it a bit early for dinner?”

“What else do you suggest?”

“I have an idea...”, he mumbled and kissed her hungrily while shoving her into the cushions. 

They continued kissing and cuddled. A thing Lucifer never had the urge to do before. But with Chloe things were different. He didn’t want to rush things but taking the final step had been essentially for them and he was glad they had told each other how they felt. Her body pressed against his and she pulled him closer before they made sweet and gentle love. 

She woke in his arms and it was nearly 8pm. 

“Still up for dinner?”, he mumbled and she nodded. 

“I’m quite hungry.”

He laughed and kissed her neck before he let her go. 

“Off to shower then. I’ll get you some clothes.”

Naked she hurried to the bathroom and when she returned there was a beautiful dress waiting for her. It was quite short and the skirt was in a light ros é while the upper part was black. In the back it was held by some black stripes of fabric that where tied to a bow-tie and held it. A pair of black high-heels also stood by the bed. She slipped into some lace panties and the dress. She looked at herself in the broad mirror when he stepped behind her, fully dressed and helped her tie the stripes while kissing her shoulder.

“You look s o beautiful ”, he mumbled at her ear and kissed her cheek. “Ready to go?”

“Sure.”

Chloe slipped into her shoes and he guided her downstairs and through the club. He wanted to show everyone that she was his. That she belonged to him and to no one else. He guided her to the exit and they walked the few streets to the small restaurant. The man that greeted him was a friend whom he had granted a favor. 

“Lucifer my friend!”, the man said and they shook hands. “I set up the best table in the house for you and your wonderful girlfriend.”

Chloe blushed and the man guided them to a quiet corner in a private seating area. It was a very romantic dinner and Chloe loved the location.

“There’s something I have to tell you”, he said after they had finished dinner.

He held her hand and she occasionally sipped at her white wine, looking curiously at him.

“I... I wanted to tell you for ages now. But there never was the right moment but now that there’s more between us... I think you should know.”

“What is it Lucifer?”, she asked softly.

He wanted to tell her about his true form, but then shoved the thought away again. Not now. It still had time. 

“I love you Chloe Jane Decker. Since  day one”, he confessed her instead and she was startled by it but then smiled. 

“I love you too.”

“Let’s get back”, he suggested. “It’s late and you need some sleep. And I have to check something in the club.”

He paid and they walked through the night-life of L.A. back to LUX. Like every night the club was full and there was a huge queue in front of it. Some women shouted his name when he walked past them but Chloe shot them a look and they stopped. He held her arm and guided her inside and to the bar. 

“I’ll be back in a minute.”

He gestured to the young bartender a few feet away and the man nodded and prepared a drink for Chloe while Lucifer vanished into the crowd. She sat on a barstool and watched the crowd. Everyone seemed to have a good time and she knew that LUX was still the number one club in L.A. and Lucifer did everything to keep it that way. While she waited and sipped at her drink the young man had put in front of her, Lucifer headed to Maze who was sitting in a private sitting booth and quickly talked some business with her. 

“ So you and Decker, it’s official now?”, she then asked and he nodded. 

The Demon could see the happiness in his eyes and smiled a bit. Well at least he would stop his whining about Decker now.

“I love her Maze”, he said in a warning tone though and looked at her sternly. “I don’t want to ruin this and I won’t let anything interfere.”

She nodded since she understood him and then he was gone again. 

“All finished”, he said when he stood by Chloe again. “ Wanna go upstairs or stay a bit?”

“Let’s go. I want to spend some time alone with you.”

She said and let her hand glide over the first buttons of his shirt while she pulled him closer. The Detective looked stunning and he couldn’t wait to get that dress off of her again. Chloe instead wasn’t in a rush so she took her time and teased him. Her fingers opened the first two buttons of his shirt and she let her fingers slide over the small and soft patch of hair on his chest before she pulled him down and kissed him. He could feel the looks of the other guests around them, but he didn’t care. Instead he stepped between her legs and kissed her even more. His hands slipped under her dress and up her tights. She shivered and he laughed into their kiss.

“Come on, let’s get upstairs”, he mumbled at her lips and she nodded. He helped her form the chair and then lead her to the elevator. 

Lucifer’s hands and lips where all over her as soon as the elevator doors closed. They barely made it out of it and to the bedroom when he hurriedly undressed her and they made love once more. 

The next day Lucifer woke up alone in his bed. Confused where she was, he looked around when he heard noise from the kitchen. He slipped into some jeans and decided to look what was going on. It was Chloe, apparently cooking. She had her hair up in a messy bun and wore nothing but his shirt from last night. He stepped to her, smiling and kissed her good morning. This was probably  the happiest he’s ever been since he came to earth the very first time.

“Something does smell good.”   
“Morning”, the young woman mumbled and smiled. “Yes, I made breakfast. Please sit”, she gestured to the breakfast bar and he obeyed while she put a glass of orange juice in front of him. 

He watched her, deep in his thoughts.  N othing changed  since  he had met her. He was sure of it. She was the one and she would be the only one from now on, that was for sure. A few minutes later she put two filled plates in front of him and he smiled.

“I made your  favorite ”, she said and he happily looked at the plate of pancakes in front of him. 

He quickly started eating and only stopped after a few bites. They were delicious.

“I had no idea you can make these so well”, Lucifer said truly astonished before he kissed her. 

“I love you even more now.”

Chloe laughed and also responded with a kiss before they continued to eat their breakfast with his favorit e, blueberry pancakes, and the woman he loved by his side.


End file.
